playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Derpy Hooves
Derpy is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic EXTRA character Connection with All-Stars Derpy should be a EXTRA Character for all stars, just like pac-man, Banjo Ka Zooie, and Megaman in Smash bros, they'll be extra to play as, with another My Little Pony character Starlight Glimmer. Super * Level 1:She Calls in Pinkie Pie and she brought her Party Cannon and walks around the stage, if a opponent gets near her, she'll put them in her Cannon, she walk around for 7 seconds, after those seconds, she fires her Cannon blowing the opponents away * Level 2:She uses her bubble wand, (If close to the opponent) she'll trap him/her in a bubble, and the bubble flies upwards and killing them. She'll only trap one though * Level 3:She uses her bubble wand to create a GIANT BUBBLE to trap the opponents she's so amazed by the GIANT BUBBLE she touches it, but pops and killing the Opponents, while Derpy is Shocked about the Popped Bubble Rival Name: Slender Man Reason: Derpy is wondering around till she stumbled upon Slender Man, she thinks he's tirek's minion at first, she gets his attention till he looked at her, and wants to kill her, then Derpy said:"Im no shaman, but i know whats gonna happen next" then Derpy must fight him. (And she doesn't care if he is scary) Connection: '''Slender Man makes a Split second cameo in one of the episodes of My Little Pony Quotes '''when selecting her: "Who me?" "okie dokie" "uhh...me?" "Lets go kick uhh... what should i say again?" Picking up a item "Did Twilight make this?" "Ooh a thing" "What in celestia's name is this?" "Where have I seen this before" "What does this do?" Did a K.O "Was I suppose to do that?" "Did i do that?" "That looks like it hurt" "Sorry about that" "Did that hurt? Sorry!" "I'll let the Ponyville Hospital know about your injuries" "That felt good I guess" "SORRY!" Respawn "Oops my bad" "OWIE" "That wasn't nice, at all" "You hurt my feelings" "Rainbow Dash! They're bullying me!" "What would Twilight do in this situation?" "I just didn't don't what went wrong" "What did I did to you?!" Arcade Opening Once upon a time in a place far far away, a Clumsy pony named Derpy Hooves, is a clumsy mailpony to deliver mail in ponyville, but she is clumsy, gets bullied, and can't take of her clumsy life anymore, until a flier says something about a tournament, so derpy joins to prove her strength and determination, and off she GO'S :D While the mane six is playing board game :) Ending With her new power she rules equestria, and the world, as she skips happily, the camera zooms out as it shows all the Playstation characters defeated and it ends with Big Daddy collapsing on the ground, SHE'S A CUTE VILLAIN NOW IS SHE? Intro # She flies but accidentally hits her face against the camera # She tries making Superman's shadow, but she fails by getting the light busted and tumbling over # She eats her muffin but gets surprised at the camera # The camera focuses on a Rainbow Dash Plushie and zooms to see Derpy playing it, and Derpy gets embarrassed at the camera Winning Animations # Yippee: 'she Flies in the camera all happy :D # '''HUG TIME: '''She's so happy that she hugs the camera # '''Muffin Break: D'erpy eats her muffin as a accomplishment # 'I'm a Princess: '''She Puts her Tiara on and becomes HAPPY :) Losing Animations # '(when selecting Yippee): Derpy flies but crash lands face first # (when selecting HUG TIME): 'Derpy looks at the camera all sad and crying and looks away # '(when selecting Muffin Break): 'Derpy's so sad, that she doesn't want her muffin # '(when selecting I'm a Princess): She's about to put it on, but Twilight snatches it from her saying " Thanks" (RUDE) Category:Minions Category:Minion Ideas Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:My Little Pony